Burning Knives
by sugary spring
Summary: Jane has seen Alec with Renesmee and lets Aro know.  He figures out a plan that doesn't please Alec who doesn't know what to do.  Will he choose his own will or Aro's?   Rated M just in case. Story may contain swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**A/N: **This was supposed to be one-shot but I decided to cut this in ... three (?) pieces. Let's say three or four. I don't know where I got the idea but I begun to write this in spring and I never finished this so now I decided to end this story. I haven't finished this yet but I am going to do it soon. I apologize my mistakes in the text.

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

"You have to do it!"

The voice bounced in the castle's stony walls reaching me again and again. The words got stuck in my head tighter at every echoing and returned the conversation with my masters to my mind. Aro's eyes had been glimmering of interest and insanity, Caius had almost been disgusted but an interested look had been on his face. Their faces faded away when eager and a voice too familiar shouted behind me, asked me to stop my walking. Jane. She had smiled her sweet and dangerous smile.

"Alec! Brother! Stop!"

She grabbed my arm and turned me to look at her. Words fled from her lips, but I didn't listen. I knew what she was saying so I didn't have to listen. And she knew that I wasn't listening.

"Now", Jane looked me in the eyes, she didn't smile, "you must listen to me, brother."

"I heard enough from Aro", I snorted, turning my back to her and continuing. Why had she seen it? Did she think that her version of what she had seen would help me? Did she think that I could do what Aro had asked?

No, I couldn't do it without hurting myself and _her. _But Jane didn't understand and if she did, she just thought of her own benefit, the Volturi's benefit. Our benefit.

"Listen! Aro asked you to do a very easy thing and he expects you to succeed and bring the half-breed to us."

I stopped in my steps and looked at my sister over my shoulder. She came to me, a manipulating smile on her lips. But I knew her too well to fall for it.

"Aro would respect you even more if you did it. He knows you want to do it, though you hesitate." I didn't say anything to her but in my mind I was shouting. "Alec, you are a Volturi. You have always been faithful to the Volturi. Will you betray us now?"

Yes, I would betray them. I would do anything else than this. But I knew that Aro wouldn't let me slip away. He wanted me to do it and he wouldn't change his mind. I thought it was stupid. He had wanted many other vampires to join us but he hadn't got them. Why would _she_ be an exception?

"As your sister, I won't let you fail. If you lose your worth in Aro's eyes so will I."

Bollocks. My dear sister was of course thinking of what would happen if I didn't do Aro's will. If I didn't do what Aro wanted, she would be doomed too. No, I didn't believe in it. Aro liked my sister a lot, she was too important to him and to the Volturi to be destroyed. Aro wouldn't easily abandon her skill or mine. But I knew Aro wouldn't be happy if I didn't, if I would fail on purpose.

"Alec", Jane said, she was almost whispering, "this could turn into something good. If she would join us… If she would stay here, she wouldn't need to leave you. You would never have to abandon her."

I shook my head and continued my way through the halls. _She_ would never join the Volturi. She would never drink human blood. She wouldn't do that, not even for me. She hated this lifestyle, she hated us. I was an exception but I wasn't enough to change her lifestyle. But I didn't want her to change. I wanted her to be herself, a blushing girl who knew how to defy me.

Jane wasn't after me anymore so I let myself stop walking. My mind was a mess and I was only thinking of what had started all this. Jane had seen us, me with the girl. Jane had told Aro what she had seen but she hadn't told everything. She had told her version and Aro had figured out a plan and I was the one to fulfill it. He had said so smoothly, so pleasantly,

"_Alec, the next time meet your friend, bring her to the castle. Bring her and introduce her to us."_

I shook my head and hit my right hand straight to the wall, knowing that it was impossible to refuse. I hadn't even tried to do so, I had only bustled in my mind and cursed Jane for what she had done. I had swallowed my words and nodded, expressionless and promised to do something that I didn't want to do. I had swallowed my frustration and anger and been calm. I had accepted Aro's words without fighting back. It enraged me.

Was I afraid to defy them? Was I afraid of speaking my own mind? Was I afraid of admitting something I hadn't even admitted to the girl?

Yes and no.

I was still in dept to Aro. I owed him my life that he had rescued. I owed him my sister's life. And though I had been loyal to him during the past centuries, I didn't feel like I had paid my dept. I still owed him my life, there was too much of it left.

But… I wanted to betray him, I had shown him my loyalty hundreds, even thousands of times. Now, I wanted to show my own will.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it and will wait for more. I try to publish the next chapter soon but it can take some time because I want my friend to beta read it. Review and tell if you spotted any mistakes.

_~sugary spring_


	2. Chapter 2: The Trust

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

As the day turned to evening, I was even angrier than before. Aro had guessed what I thought about the plan or Jane had told him that I would cause trouble. Aro had invited me to the hall and asked me about my mission. Did I really want to do it? Was the schedule too hasty? Did I need some time to prepare myself?

I had wanted to shout, "No, I don't want to do this, this is not okay! I don't need time to prepare myself because I won't do it!" But I had swallowed my words and feelings like earlier and said that I would fulfill my mission without extra time. Aro had smiled happily and clapped his hands together a couple of times. Why did he have to be so happy? Although Jane had been happier than Aro, I couldn't understand why. It disturbed me, were they hiding something from me?

A frustrated snort fled from my lips when I was standing in the alley, close to the entrance of the castle. Darkness had come some time ago telling me that my mission would be soon over. I bit my teeth together and could feel my eyes glowing. I hadn't thought any plans that would help me with the mission without hurting her. I hadn't thought of any plans because of Aro and his skill, I had to be careful. But did I need any other plans when I was alone with the girl? When we would be out of the Volturi's sight? Or would we be?

I didn't want to think about it but my mind filled with images that didn't please me. Jane peeking behind the corner. Demetri in the shadows covered by his cloak. I shook my head fiercely, wiping the images from my mind. No. We would be alone.

The sand's rasping sound behind me awoke me but I didn't bother to turn around. Someone's hand placed on my shoulder and a playful, mysterious laughter tingled into my ears. Jane.

"Did you promise to meet her earlier than before?"

Something slammed inside me. She knew about our meetings? The earlier ones too?

"Oh, Alec", Jane sighed, "don't be stupid. I can see what you are thinking. Of course I have seen you before. I just didn't tell about you until now. Until I was sure that my brother is really… umm… dating the half-breed."

"Jane, this is hard enough without you", I said, my voice flickering of tension. "Go away."

Jane didn't move away from me. "I have to support you, you are my brother. I won't leave until you have to leave to fulfill your duty."

I snorted. Jane was always where I was. And I was always where she was. And though I was bitter for her deeds, I still loved her. She had always been important to me but sometimes her chores annoyed me. When had it been the other way around? Jane had never showed the times she was angry at me. But I could always feel it.

"There she comes", Jane notified ceremonially and pushed me forward. "Good luck, brother. Bring her with you. Aro doesn't like it if you screw up and neither do I. And", she grabbed my hand and pressed something to it, a piece of fabric, "I give you this for help. Cover her eyes with it."

I held the piece of fabric tightly in my hand as Jane disappeared and the familiar feeling of _her _presence filled me. She walked beside the fountain passing it, making her way towards me. The girl stepped past the entrance not noticing me and continued to the place where we had met several times before. She walked towards the cliff with the privacy I had thought was enough but no. Nothing was enough to protect us when it included my sister.

Quietly and slowly breathing, controlling my messy feelings I walked after her. She had disappeared from my sight but that scent, her sweet and unforgettable scent was floating in the air. It lead me to her, pulled me towards her. I pressed my hand into fist as the scent became stunning, near the cliff. What would I do?

My eyes locked on the girl and my feet stopped me a couple of meters away from her. She stood there not facing me, looking at the sky. Her copper brown hair, which I had stroked many times, waved along her back in loose curls, touching her bare arms. I let myself stare at her and breathe that sweet scent, it made my throat burn. She was so beautiful in so many ways.

Sand rasped under my feet when I stepped closer to her. She heard me, flinched and turned around, a smile rising to her face. Her lips stretched to a slight curve, her chocolate brown eyes stared at me happily. She made her way to me and intertwined her arms around me, pressing her head against my chest. I couldn't answer her embrace because I would have to kill that burning happiness in her eyes.

"Alec?" The girl's voice was quiet, she tilted her head back. We stared at each other, her gaze confused, mine hiding my anger. It was the time of a choice. Aro's will or mine? Loyalty or not? More dept or not?

"Nessie…", I whispered, raising my hand which held the piece of fabric my sister had given me. I let it open to a long, thin strip which I placed on girl's eyes without words. She didn't move, didn't say a word but I saw fear flickering in her eyes before I covered them.

"Alec?" Her voice was tingling from fear. "Alec, wha-"

"Shh."

I tied the piece of fabric slowly, listening to her breathing. It was nervous. She didn't smile anymore, her lips were pressed together. She was scared, it was clear.

I tied the fabric into a bow and placed my hands on to the girl's shoulders, grasping them tightly. I watched her partly covered face before I pressed my lips to her own. She relaxed, let me kiss her and feel her scent burning in my throat.

"Alec…", she whispered, pressing her forehead against mine. She leaned against my body and tried to find my lips again but I pushed her away and grabbed her wrists making her stand still.

"Everything is okay, you don't have to worry about anything", I said, my voice quiet. "I have a surprise for you." Something tightened inside my body, somebody threw knives inside me and the first knife hit its target.

"A surprise?" she groaned, her voice relaxed. She took a step closer to me and I let her pull her other hand from my own. It found its way to my chest. "What kind of surprise?"

"You will… like it." Another knife hit its target and I screamed inside. I protested and cursed. I cursed Aro to hell and wished his death. I couldn't do this. I couldn't take her to the castle. "You trust me, right?"

She didn't nod right away, she thought of my words like she had guessed what was coming. She waited and let me wait for her confident nod.

_Oh, Nessie...You are such a fool._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** This chapter was a little bit longer than the first one. I hope you liked it (and I really hope that there weren't mistakes even though my friend checked this chapter).

_~sugary spring_


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

**A/N: **Finally! I'm sorry it took long to publish this chapter but we had autumn holiday and then we had so many tests and my friend didn't have time to check this chapter. But here is chapter 3, enjoy!

_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

My mind was a complete mess when I begun to lead her to the castle's entrance. There still was the chance of betraying. There still was the chance of choosing my own will. Or had I even chosen anything yet? Was I still bouncing between Aro's and my own will?

"Nessie."

"Mm."

I stopped us, we were half way. I stared past her to the entrance seeing the coming things in my mind. I would take her to the hall, Aro would welcome her. Aro would be nice, but then would come the time when he would ask if she joined us. She would refuse and want to leave. The trust she felt for me would be gone by my mission when Jane would step forward with her power and make the girl think otherwise. Jane would make her approve. Maybe.

"Alec?"

I lowered my look at the girl's neck and controlled my anger that had started to boil inside me. I saw the end of the presentation, it was bloody and painful.

"Alec? What is it? Alec, that hurts."

Her painful voice got my attention. I felt my hands squeezing her hands too tightly, I let them go quickly. Her hands were red of my squeezing and she groaned very silently, but I heard it.

"Sorry", I said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Nessie. I-"

"It's okay", she whispered, her hands searching mine. She got hold of my hands and let a deep sigh escape her lips. "You're nervous. Why?"

Why? Why was I nervous? If she knew why, she would fight and make me regret everything. "No, I am not. You are nervous, Nessie, but don't worry. Everything will be alright. Everything, I promise."

My voice was clean and smooth, calming. She leaned against my body and nodded, sighing once more. She trusted me too much. She trusted her life in my hands which she shouldn't have done. But she didn't know what was coming, I was the one who knew.

As I led her towards the entrance, I could feel her touch soft and tempting. She was caressing my wrists with her fingers and slowly she moved her fingertips to the back of my hands. She was the one holding me when it was supposed to be the other way around. But I didn't care now. I enjoyed her touch, closed my eyes for a while and let every single piece of my skin feel her touch. It was still so soft, so calm and warm that I wanted to hold her in my arms and escape. She made me melt, brush my lips against her hair and sigh hopelessly when a feeling so wonderful rushed through my veins and my cold, stopped heart. For a moment I felt alive but then, like always, came the reality.

I stopped as my body froze, we were just couple of steps from the entrance. She held my hands tighter but didn't ask anything, didn't say a word. The heat radiated from her body to mine and shivered me as it touched my cool skin. I would have to take her to the castle now or betray my masters. There was no time left, I heard some noises from the bushes near us. Someone was there, I could feel it. Someone who would tell Aro immediately if I hesitated. Damn it!

As I pulled myself together and carefully pushed her towards the entrance, everything inside me was petrified. I canned all the feelings to a little and round can, hiding it to the darkest and the deepest hollows behind my hard heart. I couldn't back off anymore, I couldn't turn around and save her. They would catch and examine me before torturing me, maybe not physically, but mentally. They would torture me by torturing her and in the end they would break us both. And then we would have lost each other.

As we came to the entrance, the spy from the bushes stepped forward, into the night's twilight. Demetri smiled contently, but the smile hid disgust behind it. Without caring and thinking, I almost hissed. Dozens of knives were in fire and achieved an untamed pain in my chest, it was almost as painful as my sister's, maybe even more painful.

Demetri silently requested us to follow him to the castle. I kept the girl near me, she was very quiet and almost careful with her gestures. Had she sensed Demetri or the upcoming danger? Had or not, I was already angry and disappointed for her, I was disappointed at myself. Why hadn't I betrayed my masters but myself and the girl? Had I instinctively acted like they wanted? Wasn't my own will strong enough to defy my masters whose deeds now made me bitter deed by deed? Was I, Alec of the Volturi, weak?

No, I wasn't weak! I just tried to do what was right, I tried to think reasonably. But now I felt like I had lost the most important things, the girl and her love. I would get more respect from my masters and my sister, but it wouldn't make me happy. It would make me feel bad for the girl whose wrists I caressed with my fingertips before cursing myself to hell. Alec of the Volturi wasn't a brave vampire who owned a skill so dangerous.

He was a coward.

Demetri stopped us in front of the enormous doors which revealed the way to the hall where _her_ destiny waited. It was too late to turn around and apologize, nothing would fix this mistake. Quietly mumbling I cursed myself to the lowest hell, not forgiving myself. Once a Volturi, always a Volturi, that was the way it went but I desperately hoped that I could still break it and make everything turn to something good. But it didn't seem possible right now. Everything seemed miserable in my eyes.

"Alec."

The doors behind us had closed, Demetri stayed beside us. Aro stood right in front of me and a smile on his face was surprised but cheerful. It even glowed in his eyes which waged madness. He waited for me to say something but I didn't let a word from my lips, the flame ocean grew inside me, burning.

"I'm surprised that you brought her! For a moment I thought you would cause trouble but you decided to be reasonable." Aro's voice flamed of satisfaction. "But why so quiet, Alec?"

"I have nothing to say", I mumbled quietly, still holding the girl. I really had nothing to say to them, bitterness spread through my veins by the knives.

"Don't be like that, Alec", Caius almost hissed. My look turned at him and Jane who looked as satisfied as Aro. "Take the bandage off her eyes now."

I returned my gaze to Aro who nodded. My lips pressed together tightly as my hand rose to open the bandage that still covered the girl's eyes. She didn't move at all beside me but her lips were pressed together as tightly as mine. Tension was emanating from her with fear and confusion. What had I done?

As the bandage fell to the marble floor, she blinked before looking at Aro who had stepped closer. He touched the back of her left hand, it made her shiver. Anyway, she didn't move away but stayed still, her gaze tightly in Aro's eyes which were glowing of interest.

"Renesmee Cullen, welcome to our castle", Aro said with a pleasant voice as the girl made a quick glance at me. I could read her feelings and thoughts from her chocolate brown eyes. Stir and deepening fear which she tried to cover with questions. "Marcus?"

At the same time our gazes turned to Marcus who studied us from his chair. His look was piercing, wondering and I knew what was going on. Aro wanted to be sure of what kind of relationship I had with the girl. Jane hadn't told the truth about that because she had wanted to protect me. But she couldn't protect me now.

"Deep…", Marcus said quietly. "They are very close."

Aro nodded slowly and turned his look at me slightly judging. "I can't wonder anymore why you felt so frustrated to fulfill your duty. Now, I can only wonder of the reasons that made you betray her."

The world crumbled of those sentences, the world so cruel and unfair. One painful, judgmental look and a desperate gasp. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't look into those brown eyes which stared at me as she took a step away from me. Everything was swept away, the trust between us, all the secret moments at the cliff and at the square. She thought me as one of them, one of the Volturi, one of the sadistic vampires who couldn't do anything good. She thought me as her enemy, I was sure.

"Alec…", she whispered, her voice cracking. I didn't look at her, the knives were swallowing strength from me and her sudden touch on my skin also felt like a hit of a knife.

"My brother did as he thought was best", Jane's voice suddenly said. Her quiet steps approached us and she stopped beside Aro, her eyes glimmering of wickedness. "He is loyal to us, not to the dirty half-breed."

Aro looked at Jane a meaningful look in his eyes and nodded, I reacted too late. Jane's concentrated and ominous gaze reached the girl and I didn't realize anything before a painful shriek escaped her lips. She fell to the floor on her knees and let the tears free, her hands pressing against the floor. Quickly I revived and attacked on my sister, knocking her down to the floor, snarling furiously.

"You…", I hissed, being in fire and unleashing my power, "…don't touch her! Not even with your powers!" Yo-"

Jane pushed me away and cut my power off with her own, with a cutting pain that burned me from head to toe. It was the worst pain ever, worse than the flames which had licked my feet at the pyre hundreds of years ago… But the pain suddenly ended and I heard whispers as Felix lifted me up on my feet, holding me still.

"I must have made a mistake", I heard Jane's voice from beside Aro. The girl stood in front of them, Aro had hold of her shoulders. "My brother has sold himself to the half-breed but I think we can return his loyalty to us. With pain or not."

Aro nodded and glanced at the girl, she was frightened. "Alec, you are too precious to be wasted. Think twice before revolting against anybody. We have the girl now. And…", Aro turned her around, her feet were shaking like a leaf in the cold wind, "…what will you do, miss Cullen? Will you join us? Will you join the Volturi? By joining us you could be with your Alec forever, you both would be satisfied."

She looked at me over her shoulder, her gaze so compassionately worried. Bitterness waved on her confused face which were wet from the tears. I wanted to wipe them dry, I wanted to pull her into my arms and try to escape risking my own life for her. I had already died once, the second time wouldn't hurt me.

"No", the girl answered, "I don't want to be like you." She sniffed. "I don't want to drink human blood. I hate you all, especially your witch twins, Aro." She didn't look at me anymore but those words hit my face like a whiplash. Though I knew that she would hate me now, it hurt me more than I had expected.

"Pity. You would be a good addition to the Volturi but if you won't join us voluntarily, you will get some time to think." Aro smiled pleasantly again and looked at Demetri who stood few steps away from us. "Demetri, take-, no." Aro's gaze suddenly fell on me. "Alec, take Renesmee to the tower and lock her there. Serve her blood and make sure she understands that we will ask her answer tomorrow."

I couldn't answer to his words but I nodded and broke Felix's hold on me. Aro turned the girl around and she faced me with tears on her cheeks, her lips tightly together. I sighed frustrated in my mind and felt every move towards her horrible. How could I take her hand again? Would she pull it away? Would she ever speak to me again or look at me straight?

Yes, she would. She looked straight into my eyes and didn't fear when I took her hand, so nice and warm. The tears on her cheeks were glimmering dimly and I tried to wipe them dry but she didn't let me. Of course she didn't, she didn't want me to touch her too much. She didn't want me to touch her at all but still she let me hold her hand.

I led her through the doors to the halls where she took some distance from me, pulling her hand from my own. I didn't try to steal it back although I wanted to. I let her be and walk beside me without talking. No words came to my mind, no words except some poor apologies.

_I am very sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I wanted to save you but I don't know why I didn't do so. Will you forgive me?_

No, she wouldn't forgive or forget. She would always remember this and remember me as a liar who doesn't have his own will. A liar who does what his masters want him to do. A liar who didn't try to solve this stupid mess or apologize. She would remember me as a freaking bloodsucking liar!

"The truth."

That voice stopped me, froze me to the position I was. The walls around me suddenly came closer and I felt my mind confused. _The truth. _The tone of that voice was expecting and curios, sharp. The tone of _her _voice…

"I want the truth, Alec", the voice whispered from behind me. "I want the truth from you." Her hand placed on my shoulder and her hold felt insecure but her voice was nothing like that. It was confident and sharp as a sword.

"Truth and no lies."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked and will review. Next chapter comes... I don't know yet but we'll see.

_~sugary spring_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**A/N: **This took longer than I thought. Well, my beta reader has been busy and I didn't want to rush her with beta reading. But here it is, chapter 4. This story is just getting longer and longer and I'm wondering when will I end this. And how! Haha, I don't know yet... But I have couple ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me waiting and her lips moved as the words fled from them. I couldn't answer to her words, not yet. I wanted to stare at her before answering, I wanted to prepare myself so I wouldn't tell lies and make this mess bigger. I wanted to solve everything, she should believe me.

"Will you tell me and lock me up or will you lose me and lock yourself out of my heart?" She spoke like she wasn't sad and disappointed at me, furious. She spoke like this had nothing to do with her. How did she do that? I could just wonder.

"I'll tell you", I said and heard myself whisper, "but not here. It's too-"

"I won't go to the tower until you tell me", she threatened, a dim glow in her wet eyes. I saw that she wanted to let the tears free, but she kept them away from her rosy cheeks.

"I won't take you to the tower", I said, grabbing her hand. "I'll take you to a place where we are safe."

Her gaze wasn't trusting but there was something hopeful in the corners of her eyes. She let me hold her hand and lead her to the end of the hall, the stony walls around us. She kept her eyes on me all the time, but didn't take as much distance as before. I thought it was weird. Didn't she hate me now?

I let her hand free as we got to the stairs that led under the castle, to the cellars where we would be alone and safe. No one would follow us there; they had other things in mind and I was the only one who used these cellars. No one had ever stepped there except me and now the girl.

She hesitated as we walked down the stairs and I almost grabbed her hand again. I knew she was afraid of going somewhere she hadn't ever been, but she would realize that we would be safe there. No one would hear us, we could talk about whatever we wanted. I would get a chance to explain things to her if she just believed me. If.

"What is this place?" Her anxious voice waved into my ears, flickering of tension. She walked beside me and looked around her look leery. "A cellar?"

"Yes, a cellar and there is other cellars too but", I walked towards an old dusty couch which was located against the wall on the right, "it's good here." I sat on the arm of the couch, wiping the dust with my fingertips, it covered them and colored my fingers with a grayish color. It wasn't dark around here, just dim and cool. "Come here."

She walked towards me and sat on the couch, not looking at me. Her eyes wandered on the walls and on the furniture: couches, chairs, tables, an old grandfather clock… Her fingers ran on the couch's seats and stopped as they reached my left leg, touching it lightly. I didn't move or say anything, I just stared at her, meeting her asking, wondering gaze and sighed in my mind. This was it.

"You wanted the truth and I'll give you the truth", I said, still looking into her eyes. "Jane saw us together and she reported us to Aro." I studied the look in her eyes, but didn't reach any different kind of feelings than before. She wanted me to go on, continue the truthful story. And I did. "So Aro figured out a plan and commanded me to be the one to fulfill it. He said that I would have to bring you here and I didn't like his idea, I really didn't." My voice had filled with frustration and anger as I remembered Aro's words and expressions, the tone of his voice. He was nothing more than a stupid, selfish vampire who called himself the king of the Volturi. The king! Ridiculous, I thought.

"Okay…", my beloved whispered, awaking me from my thoughts. "And then? Is that all?" She sounded disappointed, she wanted to hear more. She wanted me to convince that I was worth her love and trust. "If-"

"No." I took her hand and wrapped it around my own, breaking our eye contact. "Nessie, I didn't want to do it. I wanted to save you, but I couldn't. I lied to you, whispered things you believed and led you to the castle, to Aro. But I fought with myself. I was afraid that if I helped you escape, they would find you and torture you. And by torturing you they would torture me. Well, I don't care if they tortured me, but-"

Her warm fingertips pressed against my lips and muted me, her eyes studying me with a puzzled look. She grabbed my arm and pulled me beside her from the arm of the couch, I leaned against her side. She made a quick movement and took some distance, but our closeness flickered in the air, between us, making me feel more hopeful. It hadn't ended yet, I still had time and a chance to repair the broken trust between us.

She was quiet, like a stone when it came to her gestures. Her hand had left mine and now she just sat beside me, staring the wall in front of us. The look on her face was full of wonder and insecurity, but otherwise she was calm and a bit shaky like a little bunny in front of a hunter's eyes. The chocolate brown eyes were wet again, they looked like shiny frostings of two sweet, little chocolate cakes she had once eaten. I had then said that she was my cake with a red, tempting cherry on top and she had laughed beautifully, quietly. But her laugh was now gone, it was just a memory in my mind.

"You were frustrated and nervous…" She suddenly spoke and caught my attention. She was now staring at me, a confusing look on her face. "I knew you were nervous. You held me too tight, you kissed me like it was the end… You acted weird… I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, but I couldn't do anything else. I heard the odd tone of your voice and…" Her hands placed on my cheeks, she was holding my face. "Alec, I don't know. A part of me wants to trust you. A part of me wants to believe your words, but the other part of me is disbelieving." The tears were free now, flowing along her cheeks. "You hurt me by bringing me in this place. You hurt me by lying to me and I-"

"I know you can't forget that but if", I lowered my voice just in case, "I get you out of here will you promise to go home and keep yourself safe?"

Her hands fell down from my face and she shook her head and mumbled something I couldn't hear. She acted like I had said something wrong and insulting, she looked like it too. She didn't look straight at me and didn't touch me, she took more distance and sniffed a couple of times quietly. What had I said?

I didn't break the silence between us, I let her be and sit still. The sniffing sound was surrounding me with its sad, hopeless tone and the struggling words she mumbled made me feel bad, they wiped my hopeful feelings away, feeding the growing disgust inside me. She was too precious for me and I was nothing more than a failed creature, a loser.

I wasn't worthy of her.

"It's not going to succeed." The cracking voice made me turn to the girl whose eyes looked tired. The crying had colored them red with salty tears and watered her beautiful face, making it glimmer in the dim light. "They are watching your moves and what if you are lying to me now? What if you all are against me? What if you just pretend you care?"

She shouted the last few words and jumped on her feet, a furious look in her brown eyes. I was surprised by her reaction, just minutes ago she had been a fragile, crying little girl who had now became an angry, strong young woman who looked nothing like fragile in my eyes. Her eyes were glowing and her lips were pressed together as tightly as possible.

As she wandered around her hands on her chest, I thought she was wise. She didn't trust me right away, she needed some time to think. She needed to clear her mind before making any decisions. And I needed to, too. I needed to think who I was loyal to.

"Do you really care?" She was standing in front of me, staring straight into my eyes.

"Yes", I said, grabbing her hands. "I do care, but if you don't believe me you can punish me. You have the right to do that."

She leaned against my chest and almost sat on my lap. "Yes, I have… but how could I punish you? You protected me from your sister's power and got hurt. That was your punishment, o-"

"No, I deserved it, but I don't deserve you." I wasn't thinking anymore, I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't know why, but the words just escaped my lips and surrounded us. "I am a Volturi, I drink human blood and kill people, hurt them. And you… you're a girl from Forks who drinks animal blood and hates us. We-"

She muted me with her hand. "Are you trying to say that we are too different?"

She said it. We were too different. I was a murderer and she was nothing like that. But still we cared of each other, we loved each other. She loved me even though I was a killer whose hands were dirty of blood.

"If-"

"Yes, I was going to say that, but it doesn't matter. Now all that matters is what we are going to do", I said, changing the subject. This wasn't the time to talk about the differences between us. "You will have twelve hours to think of it. I will lock you to the tower and tomorrow, when the halls are mostly empty, I will help you to escape. What do you say?"

I saw that she wasn't pleased, but what else could I do? I knew Aro wasn't going to be pleasant though he almost always looked like that. He was going to be tough together with my sister. "I don't know, Alec." The girl pulled her hands from my own and took a couple of steps backwards. "You have to let me think. I'll let you know when you come and get me in twelve hours. Deal?"

I nodded and felt a gush of hopefulness pulsing in my chest. The gush rushed through my veins and eased my bad feelings, petrifying all the dark and deep emotions. I had to succeed. There was only one chance and I would have to use it carefully. There was no room for failure.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. I try to update soon but I can't promise anything because I have an other writing project going on (Arranged Marriage) and I also have school so... But I'll update as fast as I can ;)

_~ sugary spring_


End file.
